User talk:TemhotaTech the 3rd
Tech: Hey dudes. I got two ideas for Factions. Also the 3rd may make me seem like a different person, in truth, TemhotaTech is my universal username. The 3rd and 4th things, are actually accidents. Anyway, I shall not construct 2 armies. Please let me know if I can add my own art. ProudAmerikan 23:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I am most certainly not the guy in charge; in fact, I'm not even an admin (eh, its alright). I will help if asked, however. Now, what ideas did you have for various factions? As mentioned earlier, if you have many it might be a good idea to form your own mod and turn to us for help: Someone suggested that to me as well, and it would hopefully reawaken interest in modding. As you can see on my userpage, there is a large list of different factions, each divided into 3 scenarios. Is it okay if I create the pages for the scenarios here, and their factions as well? ProudAmerikan 00:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Can't see why not..... Psychotic Loner 02:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) - I'm not in charge, either. Things are strange ''over here. You'll want to talk to Joseeexd BouncyTEM 00:54, October 22, 2010 (UTC): You'll need to specify icons of what you want before I can make them. :\ I'll be happy to but only when I know what has to be made, first. TemhotaTech the 3rd : Okay. I would like the Canadian Icon to be something like the Canadian flag, only it's colored steel, and has bolts on it. Something like that Canada means business. KamuiK 23:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure. TemhotaTech the 3rd : thanks dude. KamuiK 23:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Cleaned page :P KamuiK 23:34, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Btw, you can very simply sign posts by clicking the button 3rd from the right ("Your signature with timestamp"). TemhotaTech the 3rd 00:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) (TemhotaTech the 3rd) : Okay. But i think that needs some work. Also what does :P means? KamuiK 14:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Prepare for a long row of code: = BON = Black Ops Nine is a new faction, based on GDI, like Order of the Talon, but it's more based on Renegade, Tiberium Sun, and Tiberium Twilight. At a Glance Preferred Theatre: Anywhere Combat Style: Heavy Ground Forces Pros: Simple Building, simple tier system Cons: Can only train one unit per building, expensive Build System Classic Command and Conquer. Tier System Classic. Special Unit Training System The Same as Command and Conquer Gold, so you have to train ONE UNIT A TIME PER PRODUCTION STRUCTURE. Forces of Black Ops Nine Buildings Support Structures Infantry Vehicles Aircraft Naval Units = The Fortress = Origin ''"For all we know, the future of the world is uncertain. Since the strategic demise of Blue and Red China, the Atomic Kingdom of China has begun a tidal wave of death. In favor of money over lives, Syndicate Misery spreads slowly around the world, the long-lasting frontline between the Allied Nations and the Soviet Forces has cost us millions of lives... Our friends, our families... But, wherever there is war, there are survivors." :- "We are the Survivors." :- Unknown Source After the unsuccesful assasination of Zombolt, and the formation of zombolt industry, reorx decides his life might be in grave danger, as zombolt industries is a fullyfledged intenrational corporation, and he is on the list of prepared targets, therefore fleeing america along with a ragtag band of those willing to join him, he fled over the world avoiding assasins and enemies, bounced around by the different battles on earth, learning all disadvantages of war up close and personal, or as he said: "Being bombed by soviets one day and figting clones the next is NOT a nice life..." On one of their journeys,they unsuspectingly reached Amsterdam, Futuretech HQ's. Upong seeing this facility, reorx decides to put his thirst for knowledge over his security and using the welcome distraction of "Prinsjesdag", an Important Dutch ceremonial day, wich upsurped many of the avaidible allied security in the city (combining with the annual final of the tank-ball championships, it sucked allied security resources dry), infiltrates the building with an elite squad, but upon reaching down several corridors of enclosed experiments, the alarm sounds, and the team grabbed what they cou;d find and made a run for it. Back in a safe place, the team examined their findings. It turned out they had robbed the "failed experiments" branch, a branch wich lies closer to the outside of the building then other branches (altough it did contain a working rosen bridging tank, it's failure was mechanical, and easily fixed by mechanics) They then found what they had stolen: The unfinished futuretank AI, an experimental GAP portal (to the PAWI dimension), and some more intresting stuff. During his travels around the world, his natural charisma had enabeled Starcrest to form a team of survivors from every nation around him, even though some were from the lower lauers of society, such as the combine survivors, who survived the initial seige of San Fransisco, and using their combined forces, they completed the AI naming it T.H.R.A.S.S. (or just: Thrass), and after some large discusions, decided they wouldn't like to live like this for ever, so they headed out to Madagascar, the only unoccupied land on the world atlas. upon reaching it unnoticed,they established a foothold and developed the fortress technology we now know. At a Glance Faction Colour : Grey Gameplay Style : Fortress Preferred Theater of Operations : Homebase Strengths : Huge variety of powerful turrets, Armed buildings, Dimensional manipulation, nigh-invunerable defenses, superior superweapons, Supreme Artillery, Powerful Armor, naval & air, specialistic Infantry. Weaknesses : Expensive units and buildings, massive reliance on Homebase, Late game expansion, weak early game existancy, lack of quantity, slow tier progress. Notable Technology Light/Dark differences The fotress apear to have found an intresting variety of dimensional transport, dark dimensions, these dimensions are mostly identical to their twin dimension, but are the exact negative of their twin. The fortress has found ways to yield these dimensional powers to their cause, ranging from alternating light and dark weaponary, to casting the atmosphere of the dark twin on the light world, causing the acid dark atmosphere to eat the light matter. another much seen use is the twin manufacturing of a single tank, both in the light and dark world. This causes a tank to exist at the same time in the 2 dimensions, giving the tank much more armor and firepower then normal. It functions like this: the tank exists in both worlds, wich are linked together, when the tank receives damage in the light world (our world), the damage done will be dispersed between the 2 versions of the tank existing, the light and the dark one, therefore halving the ammount of total damage done to the tank, the same applies for it's projectile, if the projectile existing in both the light and dark world hits a tank, the total damage from the projectile wil be the damage of the light and dark one combined. As to how this tech was explored is widly rumored, but only fortress people know the truth: The Leading scientific AI, named Thrass, one day observed that there was a slight difference in the readings he got from several Aftermath artillery units when compared to the rest. It appeared these units had been firing from under the cover of PAWI fields, the readings were microscopicly different, but for the sake of security, Reorx decided to ban aftermath artillery from firing under PAWI cover for a while, untill the findings were researched and tested. When the initial research led to nothing, Reorx simply decided to draw a reaction out of it, and took every space manipulating machine he knew to a taest field, assembling an experiment over there. He set up a concrete block and a PAWI tower, covering the concrete in the PAWI field, and targeted every weapon/machine at it, including several spacefolders, and a specially devised aftermath machine capable of projecting mass energies at a small point. Upon firing at the concrete, The reading blew from the charts of the scanners, and the concrete disapeared in a large black/purple sphere wich enveloped it completely. Quickly shutting down all machinery, it appeared the sphere wouldn't go away, casting omnius lights and sounds in the general area. After several Hours later, the portal suddenly disapeared, and when retaking the experiment without a block of concrete, it reapeared. After finding this, they decided to simpy drive an RC car in it and see what happens, this resulted in a few seconds remarkable footage of a Dark purple world wich looked relatively equal to this world, except that there were no trees, and there was a big concrete block standing right were the last sphere had stood in the real world. unfortunatly, the RC car wasn't able to survive the malevolent atmosphere of this new world. It took the people and AI's of the fortress several RC cars and other experiments to find out what they had found and how it worked, but in the end they managed to find materials able to withstand the atmosphere, this came through strapping a Jade block delivered by chinese surviors to the car, wich resulted in the car giving of a light aura in the other world, and leaving the jade crystalized lightblue upon return, transformed in a substance known as "light crystals" by fortress ranks. these accidental findings lead to many other breakthroughs on technological level, and resulted in most fortress tech as we see it today Aftermath Technology Field notes on Aftermath Artillery "It's like "The Ferriswheels" playing rock on the Planck snares!" :- Contingent Scienist, at a loss to explain the weapon. The mysterious aftermath artillery fires a small beam which possesses imense energy; it can pierce any and all substances, but the beam's small diameter prevents it from doing any damage in this form. However: the beam's immense energy causes ripples in the very fabric of the Space-time Continuum, causing a spiraling disortion to occur seconds after the beam has been fired. This spiraling effect deals tremendous damage to everything in it. "Imagine your heart being grafted to your outsides, or the engine of your tank to be in the barrel. It's like that, but more painful. In a few more seconds, I would have been dead with the rest of them." :- The Lone Survivor, saved by a Chronosphere. AI The fortress apear to have created senteinent AI, wich is used in all their units, altough some of them apear to be controlled remotely Beam Weaponary a list of the different beams noted, and their uses: Wave driver : A beam priarily used as AA weapon, the wave beam uses electricity to dmage enemy aircaft, a popular alternate use of the beam is to fire a constant overload beam, wich can cause enemy units to shut down. HeatBeam: A fiery beam used to melt enemy armor, it can lower the defense of enemy units significantly, but is only useful against armor. another use of this beam is to shoot molten globs of magma, generating Area of effect damage, also supresses infantry! Judicator: a beam wich fires super cooled stuff into enemy garrisons, degarrisoning them, can also be used as a soft counter for most things, and slows stuff down too! Imperator: a red sniperbeam, it is capable of eliminating enemy infantry, and also damaging vechiles to some extent. but it stands out a bit. Volt Schock: a continous weapon wich damages the enemy and heals you, it's power grows exponentially over time, but there's a limit Pure energy: a new weapon type used only by the mirth, it's power grows slowly as the mirth gets more reactors working. Light Beam: a apparent all arounder, the light beam can be used against ground and air targets, it fires pure light energy, burning enemy units and lowering their defenses it is most effective against infantry, the beam is also moderatly effective against buildings. Dark Beam: a beam firing pure dark dimensional energy, the dark beam slows units down thanks to the solidifying dark matter, this effect cans takc, causing hilarios situations when combined with already slow moving enemy's. The dark beam is normally used against vechiles Annihilator Beam: the combined powers of light and dark, this beam has all the effects and advantages of both, and can even home on enemy targets, units armed with this weapon should be approached with caution. BeamMissiles: several units are known to fire beammissiles, these missiles have devestating effects based on their corresponding beam, Beammissiles tend to have a long reload, so use them wisely. Game Mechanics The Fortress are unique in the sense that their starting place is the place they'll largely have to live with for the rest of the match; as the Sanctuary Fortress is namely unable to move. In compensation for this, the Sanctuary Fortress is massively armored, and can be upgraded three times, each level adding new weapons and more armor, while at the same time unlocking new buildings. The Sanctuary Fortress can ultimately repel even the most brutal attacker, and when reaching the last upgrade, the Fortress gains the ability to build Research Centres which can upgrade into Naval, Land, or Air research centres. In turn, these can build corresponding Caretaker Class Drones, and these drones can deploy to provide a building site and repair drones, while at the same time being in charge for the production of their corresponding high-tier buildings, like the Automated Facility, The Sea Gate and The Aereosol. The Fortress uses a few special infantry units and Orbit Drones to make up for the lack of unit support in early game. Units General explanation: the Fortress use 3 classes of infantry, and 2 clases of turrets, the infantry are divided in the spammish mekenobits, the normal infantry branch and the high-powered orbit drones. the turrets are divided in the normal defenses and the pop-up turrets, wich are simple turrets hiden beneath the ground by a cover wich every pop-up turret shares, this way the enemy is at a loss wich turret houses wich weapon, at least untill they fire. Structures: Mekenobits: Infantry: Orbit drones: Armored units: Aireal units: Naval Units: Pop-up turrets: Defenses: Game mechanic explanation picture Category:Factions Category:Technology Hey. Raritas here. Just so you know, this wiki has been largely abandoned, and so is the CNCFanWiki. We have all moved to this site: http://quantum.creativereactor.ru/ Thank you.